warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Zukunft ohne Glanz
Zukunft ohne Glanz '(org. ''Future without Glory) ist eine Geschichte die vom NesselClan in seinen schlimmsten Zeiten handelt. Die Hauptcharaktere ändern sich mit der Zeit. Die Hierarchie ist hier zu finden. Story Prolog "Sag, der NesselClan scheint keine neuen Junge bekommen zu haben.", stellte eine cremfarbene Kätzin mit leuchtend grünen Augen fest. Sie lächelte schämisch bei den Worten und kratzte spielerisch mit ihren weißen Krallen auf dem bemoosten Stein rum, auf dem sie in einer anführerischen Pose lag und ihr Kinn streckte. Zwei andere Katzen lagen nicht weit von dem Stein entfernt weg unter ihr und schauten zu ihr hinauf, die Kätzin mit ihren Augen voll Sorge, der Kater grinste nur wie seine Anführerin es tat. "Ja. Sie haben auch nur wenige Krieger. Ich frage mich...", die schlank gestreifte Katze schaute wieder auf ihre Pfoten, dann legte sie ihren Kopf auf ihre Tatzen. "...ob sie die kommende Zeit der Kälte überstehen?" Der Kater zuckte mit seinen dunklen Ohren und blinzelte in Verwunderung, dann schaute er die gold-cremfarbene Kätzin neben ihm ungläubig an. "Du hast jawohl kein Mitgefühl mit denen oder?", fragte er und legte seine Ohren leicht an, währrend er die Kätzin weiterhin mit ernster Miene anstarrte. "Wieso sollte ich nicht? Es könnten genau so gut du und ich im NesselClan sein.", antwortete sie und verzog ihren Ausdruck zu einem strengen Blick als sie den rotbraunen Kater anschaute, der nun übthumb|400pxerrascht von ihrem plötzlichen Stimmungswandel zurück zuckte. Die Kätzin auf dem Stein blinzelte uninterresiert und blickte nach unten, bis ihr Blick zu der anderen Kätzin traf, die nun den Kater leicht gereizt anblitzte. "Traumwind.", schnalzte sie und die Kätzin zuckte zusammen, dann warf sie einen Blick zu ihrer Anführerin. Die Anführerin schaute die Heilerin mit einem strengen Blick an und verengte ihre Augen. "Pass auf." befahl sie. 1. Kapitel Die helle Katze schaute runter zu ihren Pfoten. Diese zitterten vor Aufregung, Angst und Schrecken. Sie wollte die Worte nicht aussprechen. Sie wollte ihren Anführer nicht enttäuschen, auch wenn sie wusste, dass dies genau das sein würde, was sie jetzt machen musste. "Schweigbrise." Der Ausspruch ihres Names lässt sie erschrecken, sie zuckt als hätte man ihr einen Stein auf die Schulter geworfen, dann hebt sie langsam ihren Blick, jedoch lässt sie ihr Kinn weiterhin auf den Boden gerichtet. Die hellgescheckte Kätzin kauerte noch immer tief in einer Lauerstellung, als sie beobachtete, wie ihr Anführer immer besorgter auf sie herab schaute. Stromstern blickte sie im Sitzen an, wich dann jedoch dem Blick seiner Kriegerin aus. Er wusste genau, was jetzt kommen würde, aber dennoch wollte er es nicht akzeptieren. Stattdessen fing er an zu reden. "Ich..." Stromstern erlaubte seinen Krallen hinaus zu gleiten, ließ sie auf nervös auf den Steinen auf denen er saß hin und her kratzen, bis er wieder Mut fasste, um seine Augen wieder Schweigbrise zu widmen. "Du musst es mir nicht sagen. Wenn du es nicht kannst... hol lieber Schneemaske. Er wird es mir auch sagen.", erklärte Stromstern leise. Seine Stimme war so ruhig. Wenn man sein Lächeln nicht täglich sieht, würde man nicht erkennen können, dass es nervös erstarb. Schweigbrise zog ihren Kopf noch weiter ein. "N-... ne-nein. Ich-ich kann es dir sagen. W-wir... wir waren draußen. Au-außerhalb d-des Lagers. Bei de-dem großen F-fluss." "Der große Fluss? Ich hab mich wohl verhört." Stromsterns Stimme fing an zu zittern, sein Lächeln war jetzt verschwunden. "Nein. D-das ha-hast du nicht... i-ich... ich weiß. W-wir hät-hätten da nicht sein s-sollen." Schweigbrise schloss verängstigt ihre Augen. Sie konnte die Verbitterung ihres Anführers spüren, wie ein Sprühregen aus dem sie ungehend flüchten wollte. "Du... du hast es uns v-verboten, j-ja... U-und dennoch... Fl-Flüsterpfote... sie..." Den Hass, den Andere auf einen abwerfen abzufangen ist nicht leicht. "Fl-Flüsterpfote... e-es... wir... es tut mir so leid, es tut uns leid, Stromstern, b-bitte... R-Regenschlag... das ist alles... alles unsere Sch-schuld..." Aber es gab etwas, was ihr mehr wehtat. "W-wegen uns... R-regen... und...Fl-flüst-... Flüsterpfote... Ich... wegen uns..." Schuldgefühle. "Wegen uns..." Enttäuschung. Wegen uns..." Unzufriedenheit. "Wegen uns ist Regenschlag gestorben. Wegen uns! Wegen uns, wegen uns ist er einer Verschwendung gestorben! St-stromstern... es... i-ich..." Schweigbrise brachte kein einziges Wort mehr raus. Ihr Herz war längst explodiert, ihr Blick fest auf den Boden gerichtet, ihre Körperhaltung wie eine ängstliche Maus. Sie bemerkte nicht, wie Stromstern sich an sie näherte. "St...Stromstern... es tut mir so... so furchtbar leid... es... alles..." Schweigbrise kniff die Augen zusammen. Dann spürte sie, wie weiches Fell sich gegen ihr Ohr streifte. Stromstern legte seinen Kopf auf den Ihren und widersprach ihr. "Es tut mir ebenfalls leid."thumb|left|398px 2. Kapitel Niemand wagte es, auch nur den Kopf mehr zu heben, selbst Hasenherz und Bienensturm die von nichts allem wussten, und gerade mit ein, zwei Ratten zurück kamen, schwiegen dann doch lieber, als Amselpicker vom Dach ihrer Baumstammhöhle sie aus mit nur einem Blick empfing. Es war eindeutig, dass auch Niemand jetzt gerne Stromstern die Aufgabe abnehmen würde, voller Trauer und heraushängender Verzweiflung zu verkünden, dass nun einer der besten Katzen von dannen gezogen war. Weil die Stimmung schon ermordet war und nun unvorteilhaft in der Luft anfing zu triefen und zu verrotten, hielt jeder immer noch den Atem an und versuchte, die Bisswunden und den stechenden Fuchsgestank in Regenschlags Überresten zu ignoren so gut sie konnten während sie ihm die letzte Ehre erwiesen. Man konnte es nicht einmal mehr Leichnam nennen, die offen hingezeigten Rippen wiesen nur noch Fetzen von Organen auf. Die wenigen Bestandteile des Inneren hatten auch schon mal bestimmt besser ausgesehen. Es war nicht fair. Regenschlag war vielleicht nicht der beste Mentor gewesen und hätte Probleme gehabt, Flüsterpfote seine Heilmethoden näher zu bringen, allerdings war er ohne Zweifel ein einzigartiger Heiler gewesen, der Flüsterpfote in nur wenigen Tagen Vieles beibringen konnte. Genug war es jedoch nicht, um mit sechs Monden zur jüngsten Heilerin gekürt zu werden. Flüsterpfote wusste vielleicht das Spinnweben gute Bandagen abgaben, und Druck Blutungen stoppte, jedoch wusste sie nicht, wie Rattenbisse behandelt werden oder wie man einer Jungenmutter beim gebären half. Auch wenn sie zurzeit keiner Königin bei der Geburt helfen müsste, wäre es doch gut gewesen, hätte sie es gelernt. Zu den Rattenbissen wollte die Schülerin gar nicht erst kommen. Die tief ins Fleisch gehauenden Reißzähne der kleinen Biester verursachten schreckliche Schmerzen, viele Tage von Gelenken, die man ohne Zähne zusammen beißen nicht mehr bewegen konnte, und oft auch noch riesige Infektionen, die ohne Behandlung sich nur verschlimmern. Flüsterpfote konnte und wollte sich nicht erinnern, wie viele Katzen durch diese Wunden schon gefallen waren. Und wie viele Krieger noch nach folgen werden, ließ sie fast spucken. thumb|left|600px 3. Kapitel Viel zu hell, viel zu heiß, kaum Schatten. Hörte sich wie ein normales Treffen an den Bachsteinen bei Vollmond in der Blattgrüne an. Wenn man es Bachsteine nennen könnte, zurzeit waren es nur ein paar hohe Steine, die aus einem Matschloch herausragen. Wasser gab es zwar noch um alle Terretorien herum, selbst der FarnClan hatte noch einen sprudelnden Bach, und da der OzeanClan sowieso am Wassernest der Sonne lag, war der NesselClan der einzige Clan der ganz an die Clangrenzen laufen musste, nur um etwas Wasser zu trinken. Amselpicker lief dicht neben ihrem Anführer und senkte ihren Kopf, um auf gleicher Höhe mit dem kleinen, grauen Kater zu sein. "Schneemaske kam eben zu mir...", setzte die braune Kätzin an. Stromstern hebte leicht seinen Kopf. Amselpicker schluckte trocken und senkte nervös ihren Blick. "Er meinte, wir bräuchten mehr Schüler.", sagte sie leise. Stromstern nickte. "Das weiß ich doch. Wir haben noch nicht mal mehr Schüler, seitdem Silberpfote und Kastanienpfote gefallen sind." "Ja... deswegen kam Schneemaske ja erst. Er meinte, er und ich könnten den Clan mit Jungen versorgen.", murmelte die Kätzin unsicher. Stromstern schwung seinen Kopf herauf und starrte seine Stellvertreterin ungläubig an. "Du bist meine zweite Anführerin! Ich kann diesen Clan nicht allein führen." Amselpicker zitterte sanft und schüttelte sich. "Ich wäre allein in dem Königinnenbau. Er steht zwar schon seit einer Weile leer, aber ich habe nachgesehen und er ist komplett stabil, so wie wir ihn gebaut haben.", Versicherte die Kätzin ihren Anführer. "Schneemaske weiß, was er tut. Ich sage dir, es wird nicht lange dauern, und wir werden neue Schüler haben." Stromstern wendete sich Amselpickers Blick ab. "SternenClan steh euch bei." Die braune Kätzin schaute ihn verwirrt an, dann lachte sie. "So früh werde ich nicht Mutter! Du kannst noch drüber schauen und es dir überlegen." Stromstern knurrte. "Ihr seid keine Gefährten? Und trotzdem werdet ihr gemeinsam Junge großziehen?" Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Ich werde den Jungen zwar nicht das Wissen verbieten, wer ihr Vater sein würde, aber Schneemaske kann seinen Pflichten nachgehen." Der graue Kater schaute sie erneut an. "Nun gut. Berichte Schneemaske, ihr solltet euch vorbereiten und SternenClan um eine heile Schwangerschaft und starke Jungen anbeten." Amselpicker nickte erleichtert. "Danke, Stromstern. SternenClan sollte dich segnen." Stromstern schüttelte den Kopf. "Als erstes sollte er auf dich aufpassen." Mit diesen Worten beendete Stromstern das Gespräch, seine Stellvertreterin schmunzelte ihn zufrieden an, dann verschwand sie in der kleinen Gruppe des NesselClans. Der getrocknete Matsch kratzte Stromstern an seinen Pfoten und er schaute auf um das glitzernde Wassernest der Sonne am Horizont zu sehen und aus welcher Richtung er den hübschen, gold schimmernden Pelz von Brisestern erkannte, der mit dunklen, geschwungenen Streifen geschmückt war. Brisestern neigte seinen Kopf in Stromsterns Richtung, sobald er ihn sah, und schlich sich in einem ordentlichen Schritt zu ihm. "Hallo, Stromstern. Der Mond ist heute einmal wieder klar, ich glaube, dies verheißt eine friendsgeleitende Versammlung.", Sprach Brisestern, und zuckte zufrieden mit den Schnurrhaaren. Stromstern schaute dem goldenen Kater nicht in seine braunen Augen, aber auf den braunen Boden. Brisestern bemerkte, dass das Fell des grauen Anführers untypisch durchrissen aussah, und dass seine Pfoten die abgenutzten, dreckigen Krallen ausgefahren hatte. Brisestern blickte den mitgenommenen Kater besorgt an. "Willst du es sagen?" Stromstern nickte unangenehm. "Ich muss. Mein Clan verdurstet, fremde Hauskätzchen und Streuner stehlen uns die Beute weg, und wilde Tiere machen es schwer, sich erst gegen diese fuchsherzigen Katzen zu sträuben." Brisestern trat näher an Stromstern heran, und legte seinen Kopf auf die graue Schulter des Katers. Stromstern zischte leise schmerzhaft. Brisestern zog seinen Kopf zurück, und bemerkte das ungewöhnliche Aroma, das von ihm ausging. "Deine Schulter...", setzte er an, "... Stromstern, was ist passiert? Es ist ganz geschwollen, und alles, was ich rieche sind Spinnweben und ein paar Mohnsamen in deinem Atem!" Der NesselClan Krieger antwortete nicht. "Bitte rede mit mir. Ich weiß, dass du kein Mauseherz bist, und der OzeanClan ist nicht ein toter Fuchs.", Bat Brisestern. Stromstern knirschte mit seinen Vorderzähnen und wandte sich ab. "Ich werde es später verkünden." Brisestern senkte seine Schwanzspitze bemitleidend und schloss seine Augen. "Nun gut", der goldene Kater lief dicht an Stromsterns Flanke vorbei, "...lass uns Elsterstern nicht warten lassen, sie wird immer so patzig wenn wir das tun." Stromstern fuhr herum, und sah, wie Brisestern mit einem Satz davonsprang, und zu Stromsterns Seiten folgten Brisestern seine Clangefährten, die mit ihm zusammen das Bild einer Rehenherde gaben. Fasziniert trabte Stromstern den eleganten Katzen des OzeanClans hinterher, da er in keiner Kondition zum Springen und Laufen war. Der graue Kater wusste anhand des weichen Gras, das er und die vielen Anderen sich den Kleinfelsen näherten, und Stromstern sah, wie im hellen Licht des Vollmondes die schwarze Silhouette von Brisestern sich auf den stumpfen, mit dickem Moos bedeckten Steinen niederließ. Dicht neben Brisestern erkannte er nun ebenfalls Elsterstern, dessen grüne Augen hell aufleuchteten, und hin und her huschten. Stromstern legte seine Ohren an, als er näher an die Felsen trat, doch dann spürte er, wie jemand ihn mit dem Schwanz berührte. Er blickte die Katze, die ihn angestupst hatte an, und sah Amselpicker ihm zunicken. "An der rechten Seite sind die Steine gut angelegt, dort müsste es am Einfachsten sein zu springen. Das Moos gibt dir auch noch extra Halt, wenn du ihn brauchst.", Wies die Kätzin ihn hin, und sie setzte sich wieder gerade zu den anderen Stellvertretern in einer Reihe hin. Stromstern folgte Amselpickers Tipp, und umkreiste die Steine, während seine Augen nach der besagten Stelle suchten. Nach einem kurzen Moment fand er sie, und stieg langsam aber sicher den Felsen hoch. Als seine Pfoten keinen weiteren günstig platzieren Stein mehr fandten, schaute er noch einmal hinüber zu Elsterstern und Brisestern, dann setzte er zum Sprung an. Auch wenn Amselpicker gesagt hatte, dass dies der beste Weg gewesen war, schreckte Stromstern immer noch auf, als seine Schulterverletzung von dem Sprung anfing zu schmerzen. Elsterstern schaute den NesselClan Anführer kurz mit einem unbedeutenden Blick an, dann erhob sie sich. Sie miaute laut, und die leisen Stimmen der Clankatzen verstummten kurzerhand. "Katzen der Felder Clans!", Rief die junge Kätzin, "Es ist an der Zeit, eine weitere große Versammlung auszuführen. Welcher der Anführer spricht zuerst?" Stromstern wollte sich erst einmal die Situation der anderen Clans anhören, wer weiß, vielleicht ging es ihnen ebenfalls schlecht. Brisestern wippte mit seinem Schwanz. "Dem OzeanClan geht es sehr gut. Das Wassernest trägt viele, safte Fische, und unseren Kriegern ging es seit längerem nie so gut. Die Königinnen gebären starke Jungen, und die Seen enthalten köstliches Wasser. Wie steht es um den FarnClan?" Elsterstern trat kräftig mit ihren großen Pfoten auf, und würdigte Brisestern keines Blickes. "Der FarnClan hat vor kurzem einen Verräter unter sich verbannt. Unser ehemalige Heiler, Wolkenwunsch, steht nun frei zum Mord. Wo ich dabei bin, wir haben bereits Ersatz. Unsere neue Heilerin an erster Stelle ist Traumwind. Sie unterrichtet nun Ampferzahn, einst ein junger Krieger. Nehmt Wolkenwunsch nicht auf die rechte Schulter, tötet ihn, wenn ihr ihn seht.", Mit dieser Rede trat die Anführerin zurück, und überließ Stromstern das Wort. Stromstern ließ ein großes Seufzen aus, und schloss seine Augen, um die Clans merken zu lassen, dass seine Ansage nicht gut behoffen sein würde. "Dem NesselClan geht es nicht gut. Wir haben unseren Heiler, Regenschlag, vor zwei Sonnenaufgängen verloren, und unsere Heilerschülerin ist zu jung, um volle Heilerin zu werden. Gerade jetzt ist dies fatal. Wir werden ständig von Ratten, Hunden, Füchsen, Streunern und anderen Plagen angegriffen. Meine Krieger können sie zwar abwehren, aber...", die Clans wurden zu laut, um Stromstern weiter reden zu lassen, und seine Worte gingen in lautem Geflüster und Gewussel unter. Viele FarnClan Katzen hatten ihre Blicke fast spöttisch auf die wenigen NesselClan-Krieger gerichtet, und Stromstern fing an, seine Ohren anzulegen. "Warum kann der NesselClan sich nicht selbst helfen?" "Die Plagen haben keine Schuld daran, Stromstern ist bloß ein schlechter Anführer!" ''"RUHE!"''' Stromstern zuckte zusammen, als plötzlich Brisestern neben ihm stand, und fast alle Katzen gleichzeitig anknurrte. "Kein Anführer soll unterbrochen werden! Wollt ihr SternenClan herausfordern?!", rief der Anführer, seine Stimme fast bebend, so wie sie Ehrfurcht in jeder Katze erzeugte. Die Clans murmelten leise weiter, doch nach ein paar Momenten in denen Brisestern weiterhin blitzend über sie schaute, verstummten alle. Der goldfarbene Kater schaute Stromstern an, und nickte dem NesselClan-Krieger zu, weiter zu machen. "Wie gesagt... wir können uns verteidigen, jedoch werden unsere Wunden schwerer, zu heilen. Sie werden nur tiefer, und keiner von uns weiß, sie zu heilen wissen. Was ich sagen will, ist..." Stromstern schaute betreten zu Boden. "...Wir brauchen Hilfe einer Heiler-Katze. Wir haben Kräuter wie weit das Auge reicht, nur... wir haben keine Katze, die weiß, damit umzugehen." Der graue Kater hob seinen Kopf, und schaute beides Elsterstern und Brisestern an. "Ich weiß, ich frage viel von euch. NesselClan würde in eurer Schuld stehen. Ihr könnt so viele Krieger wie ihr wollt mit euren Heilern schicken, der NesselClan braucht bloß irgendetwas, oder... oder ich fürchte, wir werden große Verlüste machen." Elsterstern ließ ein lautes Miauen aus. Nicht spöttisch, sondern angeekelt fast. "Der NesselClan muss solche Zeiten alleine überstehen. Genau so etwas schickt SternenClan, um euren Glauben zu testen! Nicht damit ihr zu anderen Clans betteln könnt!", schallte sie aus, und Elsterstern zog ihren Mund zu einem abneigenden Fauchen zurück. Stromstern legte seine Ohren an. "Meine Krieger liegen im Sterben, Elsterstern. Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde so etwas fragen, hätte ich nicht schon SternenClan gefragt? Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich einfach zuschaue, wie mein ganzer Clan stirbt und es wegschiebe mit einem ''Test von SternenClan?", der graue Kater zischte fast, doch seine Augen verrieten, dass er verzweifelt war. Elsterstern ließ ein lautes Fauchen aus ihrer Kehle steigen, als sie mit einem Sprung aufstand. "Was würde denn passieren, wenn ich dir deine blutende Schulter aufreisse? Würdest du auch wieder herkommen, damit du um unsere Hilfe betteln kannst?", spöttete sie. "Hört auf! Alle beide!" Brisestern sonst leise Stimme bebte wieder auf, und Elsterstern knurrte ihn an, als er sich in ihrem Weg stellte. "Elsterstern, du bist eine Anführerin, jedoch führst du dich auf wie ein aufmümpfiges Junges! Eine wahre Anführerin sieht ein, warum ein Clan um Hilfe bittet, und lacht ihn nicht auch noch dafür aus!", fauchte er. Stromstern hatte sich klein gemacht, und hockte auf dem anderen Ende des Großfelsens als Brisestern die Anführerin vor den Clans eine Lektion erteilte. "Pah! Du würdest Stromstern wahrscheinlich noch das Frühstück fangen!", schimpfte die cremfarbene Kätzin. Plötzlich langte eine Pfote nach Brisestern's Gesicht, und mit einem kurzen, schlagfertigen Hieb taumelte der goldfarbene Kater ein wenig, bevor die Clans realisierten, was passierte. Brisestern starrte die Kätzin mit einem unglaubhaften Blick an, als könnte er kaum fassen, dass sie nach ihm gegriffen hatte. Ein lautes Fauchen kam von den Clans unter den Anführern, Stromstern glaubte, Amselpicker zu hören, doch ihre Stimme wurde unter all den Stimmen fast unhörbar. Die lauten Rufe der Katzen wurden unterbrochen von einem hellen Blitz der mit lauten Donner gefolgt auf dem Großfelsen einschlug, und die drei Anführer zuckten hoch und sprangen direkt hinunter. Stromstern landete hart auf der getrockneten Erde, und seine Schulter schmerzte unglaubwürdig auf als sie auf dem Boden aufschlug, und die Spinnenweben von Blut beschmiert wurden. "Stromstern!" Der graue Kater konnte Amselpicker's Stimme erkennen, und als er seine Augen öffnete, stand die braune Kätzin über ihm. Er wollte etwas zu ihr sagen, wie "Nicht so schlimm", oder "Nichts passiert", aber seine Worte wurden unterbrochen, als etwas kleines, kaltes und hartes auf seine Nase prallte. Amselpicker fauchte über ihm als sie ebenfalls es fühlte, und weiter kleine, harte Teile fielen auf ihre Pelze. "Es hagelt", meinte Elsterstern, welche immer noch auf dem Großfelsen stand, und zum Himmel empor schaute. "Und es donnert trocken.", fügte Brisestern hinzu. Der goldfarbene Kater blickte die cremfarbene Kätzin an. "SternenClan hat dich gestoppt. Ich würde sagen, du und FarnClan geht lieber und betet SternenClan für eine gute Zukunft an.", zischte der Anührer. Elsterstern fauchte nur zurück, und sprang vom Großfelsen aus zu ihrem Territorium zurück, der ganze FarnClan folgte ihr abrupt. Stromstern stand angeschlagen auf, sein Pelz wurde nass von dem Hagel, und Amselpicker starrte ebenfalls zum Himmel, welcher nun extrem bewölkt war. "Es tut mir Leid.", meinte Stromstern, als Brisestern ebenfalls vom Großfelsen sprang. Der goldfarbene Kater blickte zu Stromstern hinüber. "Was? Was soll dir Leid tun?", fragte er, sein Gesicht war immer noch ein bisschen angespannt, aber Stromstern wusste das es nicht von ihm kam. "Hätte ich nicht... um Hilfe gebeten... dann hättest du jetzt noch dein Auge.", meinte er. Brisestern fasste an sein blutbedecktes Gesicht, als ob er jetzt erst bemerkte, dass Elsterstern ihm verletzt hätte. Der Kater senkte seine goldene Pfote, welche nun mit Blut tropfte. "Haha. Irgendwann wäre es sowieso passiert." Brisestern drehte sich um, und Stromstern fiel nichts mehr ein, um den Kater um Hilfe zu bitten, denn jetzt brauchte der Anführer seinen Heiler selbst. "...es tut mir Leid." 4. Kapitel Amselpicker versuchte das Moss von ihren Krallen zu bekommen, aber die grüne Pflanze wollte sich einfach nicht von ihr trennen. "Ach komm schon...," murmelte sie, und platzierte ihre Zähne zwischen ihre weißen Krallen. Der schwarze Kater neben ihr lachte leise. "Hast du was gesagt?" Die zweite Anführerin schaute rüber zu Schneemaske. "Ich hab dich gehört!" "Was?" Schneemaske guckte sie an, "...neeeiiin, ich nicht! Ich doch nicht." Amselpicker grinste. "Warte du nur!" Sie hatte ein wenig Moss von ihren Krallen gezogen, und warf es an Schneemaske's kleinen Kopf. "Hey!" Der kleine Kater schüttelte das Moss von seinem Fell, and seine blauen Augen funkelten. "Das hast du mit Absicht gemacht!" "Ja, was glaubst du denn?" Prustete sie, jedoch bevor sie antworten konnte warf ihr Gefährte ein weiteres Stück Moss zurück. "Ah!" "Hah!" Schneemaske sprang auf die größere Kätzin. "Hab dich!" Amselpicker schwenkte ihren Kopf, das Moss fiel auf den Boden neben ihr. Sie schaute auf zu dem schwarzen Kater, sein Gesicht war voller Stolz dass er sie umgeworfen hatte. Sie rollte ihre grün-gelben Augen, na ja, sie würde wahrscheinlich auch ein wenig Stolz sein wenn sie den zweiten Anführer umwerfen würde. "Na gut," miaute sie grinsend, "...du hast gewonnen. Runter, du kleingewachsener Dachs." Schneemaske steckte seine rosa Zunge raus, und ging von ihr runter. Er leckte seine schwarze Pfote und wischte seine Pfote über sein lockiges Fell. Er schaute zu dem Nest rüber das er und Amselpicker gebaut hatten. Er guckte seine Freundin wieder an, "...glaubst du, dass ist so gut?" "Hmm..." Sie lehnte sich rüber und stupste das weiche Material mit ihrer Pfote. "Ich glaub schon." Ihre Augen fandten seine wieder, "...gibt nur einen Weg, das rauszufinden." "Häh?" Schneemaske neigte seinen Kopf in Verwirrung. "Was meinste?" Die zweite Anführerin greifte ihn bei seiner Schulter und zog ihn ruckartig mit ihr ins Nest. "Ah!" Er landete weich auf ihrem Bauch, and schüttelte seinen Kopf, ein wenig erschreckt. "Hehe, hab ich dich erschrocken?" Miaute sie schnurrend. Der kleine Kater machte ein kleines Maunzen, ein jung-ähnliches Geräusch. Auch wenn Amselpicker ihn nicht wirklich liebte wie einen richtigen Gefährten, sie mag wie niedlich er war. Sein weiches Fell und seine himmelsblauen Augen sprachen sie sehr an- aber in einem süßen Weg. "Ja!" Antwortete er, und zappelte ein wenig in ihrem Griff. Sie drückte seinen Rücken ein wenig und er machte ein Quietsch-Geräusch. "Aww. Tut mir Leid." Sie ließ ihn frei und Schneemaske saß auf in dem Nest. Amselpicker kicherte ein wenig, und sie zupfte eine Feder aus dem Nest bevor sie es noch ein letztes Mal betrachtete. "Ich finde es sieht so gut aus." Miaute sie. "Ja?" Schneemaske fragte, und er drehte sich um damit er das Moss besser angucken konnte. Hmm... Er machte nicht sehr oft Nester, also nahm er Amselpickers Wort für es. Er trottete rüber zu der schwarzen Kätzin und schnüffelte ihre Wange ein wenig bevor er sie liebevoll leckte. Die zwei waren keine Gefährten, aber sie waren definitiv mehr als Freunde. "Ich kann gar nicht warten, die kleinen Amselpicker und Schneemasken zu sehen," Amselpicker schnurrte, und ihre Schnurrhaare zuckten in Freude, "...hast du dir schon Gedanken über Namen gemacht?" "Namen?" Schneemaske hörte sich verwirrt an, und er lächelte leicht nervös. "Äh... v-vielleicht sollten sie erstmal geboren werden." "Stimmt." Die schwarze Kätzin nickte, und ihre Ohren zuckten. "Würde ein wenig seltsam sein wenn wir den Namen Holzjunges nehmen und wir kriegen ein schwarzes Junges." Schneemaske lachte ein wenig. "Ja, ja." Er stand auf. "Ich geh dann mal langsam, ok?" Amselpicker nickte wieder. "Sei sicher auf der Jagd. Ich brauch dich noch später!" Der schwarz-weiße Kater lächelte wieder und er strich sein Schwanz links und recht. "Bis später!" Der Krieger verließ die Kinderstube, und Amselpicker saß allein. Sie schaute auf das grüne Mossnest, und ihr Lächeln verschwand. Sie hoffte wirklich das sie keine Probleme in der Schwangerschaft haben würde. Was genau würde NesselClan dann machen wenn sie nicht mehr da wäre? Flüsterpfote konnte nicht helfen bei irgendwelchen Problemen. Amselpicker schluckte nervös, und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Denken wir lieber nicht darüber nach. Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Zukunft ohne Glanz Kategorie:NesselClan Kategorie:By Siteare Kategorie:OzeanClan Kategorie:FarnClan